The Adventures of Grace And Ivy in Middle Earth
by Everliss the wolf
Summary: In the Dimension where all good stories are recorded one scary fanatic goes to far. So naturally, the worlds must accept impending doom, unless a champion from the same world is chosen to set all to right, by traveling to these fantastical worlds and correcting every wrong. Balance must be kept. So follow Grace and Ivy, in their first Adventure, In Tolkien's Middle Earth.


**Helloo peoples! I decided I could not write a Hobbit prequel to "**_**The Adventures of Grace and Ivy**_**" after I wrote the LOTR one, so here is The Hobbit one. I'm starting it now, because the Desolation of Smaug comes out soon, to feed the muse, who had abandoned me in the face of midterms, finals, HSAs, AP tests, the PSAT, and my summer job the last few months. The muse is also struggling to inspire in the face of A.P Psychology papers and studying for A.P Gov and Honors English, and my 2 math classes and 2 Science classes! So be patient peoples. I can barely find time to read! Although I did see mortal Instruments, and Thor 2 movies and OMG they were awesome, I will be reading the books, so expect a fic in that genera soon I will also be messing around with a little romance, so we will just see how it turns out yes? Read on if you dare!**

* * *

"Grace! Grace... Grace Michaela! Your horse bit Clarabelle, so get off your lazy rear and discipline your beast!" An irate young woman with long brunette hair was yelling as she kicked repeatedly on a door. Inside the door was a dark green and gold room with royal blue curtains, and a young blond woman in blue plaid and white and red coca cola polar bear pjs, wrapped up in a blue wolf blanket on the bottom half of a set of bunk beds.

This young woman was obviously Grace as she groaned "FINE, FINE I'm getting up, sheesh Ivy!"

She slid one foot out of the blanket and onto the cold floor. "Happy?" she enquired of the girl who had now forced open the door.

"NO." snapped the other girl, Ivy, who began to tie up her dark hair, pulling it away from her green eyes. She was obviously agitated, as she grabbed the blond girl by the ankle and began to drag her out of bed.

"GET UP, before Clary wakes up mom to clean and bandage her bite, so let's leave, because you know she won't think to ask why Clary was in the stables, and dad won't be back til' tomorrow, because his flight was delayed. I've got a basket and camping stuff ready, and Molly's already tacked." Ivy said hurriedly, as she dragged Grace off of the bed.

Grace stood up and cursed softly rubbing wearily at her aqua blue eyes. "Why was Clary in the Stables anyway, she's allergic and terrified of horses so like, the hell?" she grumbled as she yanked on camouflage pants and tall English riding boots, leaving the white polar bear tank on.

Ivy offered a shrug in answer and they snuck down the stairs skipping the last two stairs, grabbed leather jackets, riding helmets off the hooks and booked it outdoors. They sprinted across the front lawn of the house and out to a huge pasture with a small barn inside.

At the fence a tall, bay gelding with a large white blaze and large pink snip (See profile for pictures soon) and a short black mare with a single star waited for the girls. The mare was tacked, and next to the gate waited 2 sleeping bags and a picnic basket waited.

Grace walked up to the bay gelding and wacked him on the shoulder. "Shame on you Alvin, she already hates you, and now she's got a reason doofus!" the blond snapped as she tied up her long hair. The gelding nosed her gently, rubbing his head gently on her side.

On the fence a set of Black English tack and green bell and splint boots for Alvin rested, along with the grooming kit. As Grace groomed and tacked Alvin, he pinned his ears back and barred his teeth at Ivy. Ivy made a face at him as she secured a sleeping bag on Molly and stuffed 2 backpacks with the content of the basket. Grace whacked Alvin on the shoulder and slid the bridle into place. They both swung on as 4 shadows slipped from the house.

"Tenebris, Tremere, Spartan, and Mop are out, so I'm guessing like fifteen seconds till mom discovers Clary was Alvin's latest victim." Ivy said as two cats and 2 dogs approached. The cats leapt onto Molly and Grace grabbed the small dog and settled her across the front of the saddle and the biggest dog bounced around Alvin's legs and was greeted with a friendly snort.

"Ives, where did Alvin bite her? He didn't pull one of his signature moves did he?" Grace asked as they opened the pasture gate and trotted the horses out.

"No but since Molly, Sunny, Starlite, and Bear don't bite, and it obviously wasn't Spartan Mom will know. He went for her throat like the Freaking Vampire he is but he bit her arm." She said as she pulled out her phone and texted someone.

"Well, we had better call Adam and tell him the Party twins are going to be MIA for a while." Grace grumbled.

"GRACE MICHAELA MARIE, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed somebody from inside the house.

The girls cringed and the kicked their horses into a gallop. They hit the property line running and jumped the fence with Spartan running at top speed a few feet in front of them. They jumped a fallen tree and turned onto a cross country course like path which they navigated flawlessly in the grey pre-dawn light.

"Since when were we the party twins? I mean I get the twin part, as we are fraternal twins, but party? Really? Wait, Adam was throwing a party? How'd you find out?" Ivy said as the jumped the log and splashed across a creek.

"Ok fine, the party twin and her wing-twin. Better? And he invited me/us thank you very much." Grace shot back as she and Alvin passed Ivy.

The blond twin whooped as Alvin jumped another log. Behind them, the sun began to rise, and although the twins couldn't see it a huge black, dragon shaped, shadow.

It passed over the house and the barn harmlessly, but as it approached the riders it let out a terrifying roar.

Molly squealed and leapt sideways and Alvin wheeled rearing and screaming challenges at the beast above. Ivy yelled, Spartan howled, Tenebris and Tremere hissed, Mop yelped as Alvin reared and Grace cussed loudly in Italien.

Just as the thing descended a bright white light enveloped the girls and animals and loud voices spoke in a myriad of languages drowning out the roaring, and then all faded to black.

* * *

**R&R people! btw Grace is Me and Ivy is my good friend Musicchangedmylife i just use MCML for short, on my page under favorite authors she is here give her stories a read an i can honestly say you'll love them. feel free to leave suggestions, and remember reveiws are like oreos to the muse, who works better when sugarified and caffinated!**


End file.
